To Have and To Hold
by Lydia Requiem
Summary: Zell and Rinoa have always had a crush on each other since the first day they met in Timber. Now four years later, Squall is ready to start a life with the raven-haired beauty. Will Zell be able to tell her how he feels? Zell D. & Rinoa H. Read
1. And So It Begins

To Have and To Hold

By: Lydia Requiem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, it's characters, or anything associated with the game. Also, I do not own any products that have been modified or left un-named in the story. You'll know them when you see them.**

*Note: This is the first fanfic that I have written in quite some time under a new pen name. I have always been a Zinoa fan since I first played FF8 ten years ago at the ripe old age of 12. I decided to finally go through with writing a Zinoa story after reading "Life Long Forgotten" by fluffy pantoufle. It's a very well-written story and you should read it sometime if you haven't already. Like fluffy's Zinoa fic, I'm going to make this pairing seem as realistic and plausible as possible without making Rinoa come off as a cheating slut or pidgeon-holing Squall as the abusive boyfriend or killing him off. This story is going to be nothing like fluffy pantoufle's, so she won't have to worry about a copy-cat. Please read and review my story, but I refrain from anyone flaming me because they're avid Squinoa fans and consider this to be blasphemy.*

* * *

Prelude: And So It Begins…

Four years had passed since the defeat of Ultimecia, and things around the Garden had gone back to normal. Squall had been appointed new headmaster recently after Cid had decided to retire to spend time with his wife Edea. Quistis's instructing license had been reinstated so she went back to teaching. Irvine was appointed new headmaster at Galbadia Garden prompting he and Selphie to move back there. Though many people doubted that the gunslinger had the tenacity to head an entire school, Irvine proved himself in his worthy endeavor.

Zell was still an active member of SeeD, but with the four years of peace after the defeat of Ultimecia, he had a lot of down time. Zell had also decided to move back in with Ma Dincht until he could afford a place of his own. Lucky for him, there was a law enstated at Garden, which allowed SeeD members to still get paid, even during times of peace. As for Rinoa, she took her place at Squall's side, attending all Garden events when need be. Seeing as how she really had no one else to spend time with, Rinoa's friendship with Zell grew stronger. With Selphie and Irvine gone, and Squall busy with Garden business, Zell was the only person that Rinoa was close to at Balamb, with the exception of her faithful furry companion Angelo.

Over the years an inseparable bond formed between the martial artist and sorceress. There was also, a small crush blooming between the two, though neither would ever admit to it. It had been there since the day the two first laid eyes on each other. Unfortunately for Zell, it became apparent that Rinoa only had eyes for Squall after the countless times he had saved her life during their missions, but his infatuation for the raven-haired beauty never faltered.

Rinoa was in the same boat as Zell, so to speak. She had admired the young man's high spirits that never changed, even when they were faced with the worst of things. His child-like demeanor was a breath of fresh air amid the stoic attitudes of the other military men around her. Zell was always there to cheer her up and could always make her smile. But Rinoa was with Squall, a sort of obligation she felt needed to be fulfilled.

After all, Squall risked everything for her, even going so far as to vow to be her knight after she became a sorceress. Eventually, Rinoa grew fond of Squall and perused a relationship that had held up these past years. Though she still had a crush on Zell, she knew she could never tell him, for she was meant to be with Squall. Or so she thought.


	2. The Proposal

The Proposal

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon at Balamb Garden. The hallways were silent and empty, showing no trace of living life forms. Just about every student was either in the Library, their dorm room, or out in the Cafeteria, studying away at whatever assignment or test would be coming up the next day. It was a serene atmosphere, almost. There could be heard down a certain corridor, the faintest pinging noise, as if from a video game. As the noise grew, it seemed to be emitting from someone's dorm room. It was coming from Rinoa and Squall's dorm, though it wasn't Squall and Rinoa playing.

"Come on Zell! Hurry up!" Rinoa ordered impatiently, waiting for her friend to emerge from the bathroom.

"Hang on! Don't get your knickers in a bunch!" Zell replied as he made his way out into the main room, "I'm here. Let's get on with this."

Zell took his seat next to Rinoa, picked up a controller and un-paused the game. Angelo wagged her tail happily as she saw her favorite person in the world, second only to Rinoa of course. Zell smiled as he reached down and gave Angelo a good scratch behind her left ear, her favorite spot. It appeared as though they were playing a game on an archaic looking system. The controller had a total of only six buttons, minus the start and select buttons, and one directional pad.

"We need to go over there!"

"Where? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"There! To that monkey wearing a pink dress! She's in charge of saving our game, and if we do it now, we won't have to worry about restarting our game from the beginning if we die!" Zell explained, pointing the television screen.

"Monkeys wearing clothes?" Rinoa asked quizzically, not diverting her attention from the screen.

"Yeah, in this game they do. Remember? I'm playing the big ape with the red tie and you're the little one with the red sweater and cap."

"Well how come they don't have pants? And why is it that my monkey has a tail, but none of the other ones do?"

"I don't know Rin, they just don't."

"Video games are weird." Rinoa sighed, but added a smile, "Thanks though for coming to hang out with me today."

"Hey it's no problem. I'm here every day with you as it is, I'm just glad I brought something for us to do. It's lucky I live over in Balamb or I wouldn't be able to visit you so much." Zell remarked and returned the smile.

"So anyways Rin, why does Squall want to take you out tonight?"

"Probably the same thing reason every time he takes me out, buy me dinner and give me a gift to make up for not being around." Rinoa quipped.

It's true that it had become routine for every outing. Squall took Rinoa to the same restaurant in Balamb, paid for dinner and usually presented her with an expensive gift as his way of apologizing for being swamped with work.

"What's so bad about getting free gifts?" Zell teased.

Rinoa gave a little pout but then smiled as she gently elbowed her friend.

"Nothing I suppose, until it starts getting old." she remarked, "I keep telling him he doesn't always have to take me out or buy me something, but you know how Squall is."

"Yeah, he's as thick-headed and as stubborn as a chocobo."

Rinoa giggled at the comparison, knowing it to hold some truth.

"So what are you going to wear?" Zell asked a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"What else? The same dress I've had for the past four years." Rinoa bemoaned.

Zell had thought back to the night she wore her cream colored halter dress to the concert at Fisherman's Horizon. He had no real recollection of the night she wore it to the SeeD inauguration ball. He was too busy dodging Selphie the entire night and trying to make witty conversation with the library girl. That was always something Zell had noticed, he never had any problems coming up with a conversation with Rinoa, witty or otherwise. It was so easy for him, so natural.

_She sure looked stunning that night of the concert,_ Zell thought himself, bringing a small grin to his face.

"Um…hello! Earth to Zell!" Rinoa was now waving a hand in front of Zell's face to grab his attention.

Zell snapped out of his daze and his cheeks flushed with pink when he realized what he did.

"Oh sorry Rin, I was just thinking." He awkwardly stated as he scratched the back of his neck.

"About what?" Rinoa giggled in amusement.

"Well…haven't you ever considered buying a new dress?"

"Not really. I mean, I'd like someone to go with, but Squall's always too busy, Selphie is living at Galbadia with Irvine and Quistis…well, picking out dresses doesn't seem like something that would interest her."

"You could always ask my mom." Zell offered.

"Really? You don't think she'd mind?" Rinoa was intrigued.

"Yeah I'm sure she'd love to!"

"Alright then. Next time I see your mom, I'll ask her to accompany me to a dress shop!" Rinoa stated excitedly, "Oh Hyne it's already 3:30! I promised Squall to be ready by five, so could get to the restaurant early!"

"I'll take that as my cue to leave then. See you later Rin!" Zell turned the game off, wrapped up the chords, hugged Rinoa goodbye and was on his way.

_Better start getting ready then. _Rinoa thought.

* * *

Later that evening, Squall led Rinoa by the hand to a table near the back of the restaurant where they usually sat. He pulled out her chair and then sat in the one across from her. While they waited for the waiter to come take their order, Rinoa noticed Squall's silence. It wasn't his normal run-of-the-mill silence, this was different. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was rather nervous and desperately trying to come up with something to say.

_Why in Hyne's name is he so quiet? I mean sure, he's always quiet but this is different. The last time he looked this nervous was when I forced him to dance with me at the SeeD ball. Something is definitely different about tonight than the past few nights we've come here._

After they had ordered and their appetizers came, Squall reached into his pocket and began to speak.

"Rinoa there's something I want to tell you."

"Squall," she interrupted, "You don't need to keep doing this to make up your absence to me. Really it's fine."

"No, that's not what I was going to say. Rinoa, we've been together for the past four years, and I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

Out from his suit pocket, Squall produced a small black velvet box. Rinoa's eyes widened as she began to realize what was going on.

"Rinoa, will you be mine forever?" He opened the box and pulled out a silver ring with one carat princess diamond cut.

"Squall it's beautiful, but it must have been so expensive!" Rinoa gasped.

"Nothing is too expensive for you. So what's your answer?"

Rinoa felt overwhelmed, she always wanted Squall to propose, but for some reason she wasn't as happy as she expected she would be.

"Of course I will." Rinoa exclaimed causing Squall to reveal that smile many thought he never had.

Unfortunately, there had been one person extra at the proposal unbeknownst to Squall and Rinoa. Standing outside the window, far from their sight was Zell. He had been walking past the restaurant to his house, when he saw Squall and Rinoa sitting inside and watched Squall pull the box out of his pocket. He had a pained look on his face.

_Is this really happening? It can't be. But it is. _Zell's mind began to overflow with confusion and surprise as he stumbled back from the window._ You knew Squall would propose to Rinoa eventually. So why am so upset? I shouldn't be. Rinoa looks so happy…and I should be happy for her. But I'm not._

Zell sadly walked away, feeling as if his whole world had just crumbled around him. He had a familiar pain in his chest, the same rejection he had felt when Rinoa had shown no real interest in his crafting skills and was more concerned with whether or not he could make her an exact replica of Squall's Griever ring. Meanwhile, as Zell sulked in his room, Rinoa and Squall were just walking in to their room. Rinoa got on the phone to call Selphie.

"Hey Selph, it's me Rinny. Guess what just happened tonight? Squall proposed." She heard herself forcing her voice to have a twinge of delight.

A loud squeal could be heard coming from the other end of the receiver. Squall perked an eyebrow in amazement being able to hear it as well.

"Yeah, alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

Rinoa hung up the phone, changed and crawled into bed next to Squall. They shared a quick peck and rolled over in opposite directions. As Rinoa curled with her pillow, she looked out the window at the night sky.

_I know I should be happy, but why am I not?_ Was the same thought she was sharing with the young martial artist at that very moment, as they both gazed at the same sky.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter. Seems as though Rinoa and Zell are both unhappy about this engagement. Will either of them say something in the next chapter? We'll find out!


	3. An Unspoken Feeling

The Proposal

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon at Balamb Garden. The hallways were silent and empty, showing no trace of living life forms. Just about every student was either in the Library, their dorm room, or out in the Cafeteria, studying away at whatever assignment or test would be coming up the next day. It was a serene atmosphere, almost. There could be heard down a certain corridor, the faintest pinging noise, as if from a video game. As the noise grew, it seemed to be emitting from someone's dorm room. It was coming from Rinoa and Squall's dorm, though it wasn't Squall and Rinoa playing.

"Come on Zell! Hurry up!" Rinoa ordered impatiently, waiting for her friend to emerge from the bathroom.

"Hang on! Don't get your knickers in a bunch!" Zell replied as he made his way out into the main room, "I'm here. Let's get on with this."

Zell took his seat next to Rinoa, picked up a controller and un-paused the game. Angelo wagged her tail happily as she saw her favorite person in the world, second only to Rinoa of course. Zell smiled as he reached down and gave Angelo a good scratch behind her left ear, her favorite spot. It appeared as though they were playing a game on an archaic looking system. The controller had a total of only six buttons, minus the start and select buttons, and one directional pad.

"We need to go over there!"

"Where? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"There! To that monkey wearing a pink dress! She's in charge of saving our game, and if we do it now, we won't have to worry about restarting our game from the beginning if we die!" Zell explained, pointing the television screen.

"Monkeys wearing clothes?" Rinoa asked quizzically, not diverting her attention from the screen.

"Yeah, in this game they do. Remember? I'm playing the big ape with the red tie and you're the little one with the red sweater and cap."

"Well how come they don't have pants? And why is it that my monkey has a tail, but none of the other ones do?"

"I don't know Rin, they just don't."

"Video games are weird." Rinoa sighed, but added a smile, "Thanks though for coming to hang out with me today."

"Hey it's no problem. I'm here every day with you as it is, I'm just glad I brought something for us to do. It's lucky I live over in Balamb or I wouldn't be able to visit you so much." Zell remarked and returned the smile.

"So anyways Rin, why does Squall want to take you out tonight?"

"Probably the same thing reason every time he takes me out, buy me dinner and give me a gift to make up for not being around." Rinoa quipped.

It's true that it had become routine for every outing. Squall took Rinoa to the same restaurant in Balamb, paid for dinner and usually presented her with an expensive gift as his way of apologizing for being swamped with work.

"What's so bad about getting free gifts?" Zell teased.

Rinoa gave a little pout but then smiled as she gently elbowed her friend.

"Nothing I suppose, until it starts getting old." she remarked, "I keep telling him he doesn't always have to take me out or buy me something, but you know how Squall is."

"Yeah, he's as thick-headed and as stubborn as a chocobo."

Rinoa giggled at the comparison, knowing it to hold some truth.

"So what are you going to wear?" Zell asked a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"What else? The same dress I've had for the past four years." Rinoa bemoaned.

Zell had thought back to the night she wore her cream colored halter dress to the concert at Fisherman's Horizon. He had no real recollection of the night she wore it to the SeeD inauguration ball. He was too busy dodging Selphie the entire night and trying to make witty conversation with the library girl. That was always something Zell had noticed, he never had any problems coming up with a conversation with Rinoa, witty or otherwise. It was so easy for him, so natural.

_She sure looked stunning that night of the concert,_ Zell thought himself, bringing a small grin to his face.

"Um…hello! Earth to Zell!" Rinoa was now waving a hand in front of Zell's face to grab his attention.

Zell snapped out of his daze and his cheeks flushed with pink when he realized what he did.

"Oh sorry Rin, I was just thinking." He awkwardly stated as he scratched the back of his neck.

"About what?" Rinoa giggled in amusement.

"Well…haven't you ever considered buying a new dress?"

"Not really. I mean, I'd like someone to go with, but Squall's always too busy, Selphie is living at Galbadia with Irvine and Quistis…well, picking out dresses doesn't seem like something that would interest her."

"You could always ask my mom." Zell offered.

"Really? You don't think she'd mind?" Rinoa was intrigued.

"Yeah I'm sure she'd love to!"

"Alright then. Next time I see your mom, I'll ask her to accompany me to a dress shop!" Rinoa stated excitedly, "Oh Hyne it's already 3:30! I promised Squall to be ready by five, so could get to the restaurant early!"

"I'll take that as my cue to leave then. See you later Rin!" Zell turned the game off, wrapped up the chords, hugged Rinoa goodbye and was on his way.

_Better start getting ready then. _Rinoa thought.

* * *

Later that evening, Squall led Rinoa by the hand to a table near the back of the restaurant where they usually sat. He pulled out her chair and then sat in the one across from her. While they waited for the waiter to come take their order, Rinoa noticed Squall's silence. It wasn't his normal run-of-the-mill silence, this was different. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was rather nervous and desperately trying to come up with something to say.

_Why in Hyne's name is he so quiet? I mean sure, he's always quiet but this is different. The last time he looked this nervous was when I forced him to dance with me at the SeeD ball. Something is definitely different about tonight than the past few nights we've come here._

After they had ordered and their appetizers came, Squall reached into his pocket and began to speak.

"Rinoa there's something I want to tell you."

"Squall," she interrupted, "You don't need to keep doing this to make up your absence to me. Really it's fine."

"No, that's not what I was going to say. Rinoa, we've been together for the past four years, and I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

Out from his suit pocket, Squall produced a small black velvet box. Rinoa's eyes widened as she began to realize what was going on.

"Rinoa, will you be mine forever?" He opened the box and pulled out a silver ring with one carat princess diamond cut.

"Squall it's beautiful, but it must have been so expensive!" Rinoa gasped.

"Nothing is too expensive for you. So what's your answer?"

Rinoa felt overwhelmed, she always wanted Squall to propose, but for some reason she wasn't as happy as she expected she would be.

"Of course I will." Rinoa exclaimed causing Squall to reveal that smile many thought he never had.

Unfortunately, there had been one person extra at the proposal unbeknownst to Squall and Rinoa. Standing outside the window, far from their sight was Zell. He had been walking past the restaurant to his house, when he saw Squall and Rinoa sitting inside and watched Squall pull the box out of his pocket. He had a pained look on his face.

_Is this really happening? It can't be. But it is. _Zell's mind began to overflow with confusion and surprise as he stumbled back from the window._ You knew Squall would propose to Rinoa eventually. So why am so upset? I shouldn't be. Rinoa looks so happy…and I should be happy for her. But I'm not._

Zell sadly walked away, feeling as if his whole world had just crumbled around him. He had a familiar pain in his chest, the same rejection he had felt when Rinoa had shown no real interest in his crafting skills and was more concerned with whether or not he could make her an exact replica of Squall's Griever ring. Meanwhile, as Zell sulked in his room, Rinoa and Squall were just walking in to their room. Rinoa got on the phone to call Selphie.

"Hey Selph, it's me Rinny. Guess what just happened tonight? Squall proposed." She heard herself forcing her voice to have a twinge of delight.

A loud squeal could be heard coming from the other end of the receiver. Squall perked an eyebrow in amazement being able to hear it as well.

"Yeah, alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

Rinoa hung up the phone, changed and crawled into bed next to Squall. They shared a quick peck and rolled over in opposite directions. As Rinoa curled with her pillow, she looked out the window at the night sky.

_I know I should be happy, but why am I not?_ Was the same thought she was sharing with the young martial artist at that very moment, as they both gazed at the same sky.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter. Seems as though Rinoa and Zell are both unhappy about this engagement. Will either of them say something in the next chapter? We'll find out!


	4. Do What You Feel Is Right

Do What You Feel Is Right

A few weeks had passed since the announcement of the engagement. Students would offer their congratulations to Rinoa whenever they passed her in the halls. Rinoa had been thinking about what had happened that day at Zell's house.

_Hyne what am I doing? I'm an engaged woman! I have a boyfriend…fiancé! I shouldn't be opening myself up like that to Zell. But...why do I not care as much as I should? Being like that with him. Zell holding me in his arms, it was actually kind of…nice. _

Rinoa began to smile at the thought of the warmth she felt from the embrace. She meandered through the halls of Garden, not heading in any particular direction. Soon she found herself back in her room with Angelo. The dog perked up as soon as she saw her master walk back into the room and began wagging her tail wildly. Rinoa giggled at the sight and went over to the bed, sitting next to her companion.

Angelo jumped up, giving Rinoa a few jovial licks on her cheek. Rinoa stroked Angelo's back and gave her a kissing on the head. Rinoa then got up and went over to her closet. Pulling open the door, she saw only her cream colored dress hanging up on the rack next to Squall's many suits. Angelo had gotten off the bed to follow her and took her place next to Rinoa.

"I really need more dresses don't I?" Rinoa asked as she looked over at Angelo who simply tilted her head, as if contemplating what Rinoa had said.

"You think I should take Zell up on his offer and ask Mrs. Dincht to go dress shopping with me?"

Angelo barked happily as if she was answering her master's question.

"Yeah, I figured you'd agree with me." Rinoa then grabbed the phone and dialed up Zell's house.

"Hello Mrs. Dincht. Oh no, I'm not calling for Zell. I was actually hoping to ask a favor of you. Um…would you be willing to go dress shopping with me sometime? Oh, really? No, I don't want to be too much trouble. Are you sure? Well ok, I'll be there soon then. Goodbye."

She then hung up the phone and turned to Angelo.

"Hey girl, wanna go visit Zell and Mrs. Dincht today?"

Angelo let out another happy bark. She ran over to the door and began to paw at it. Rinoa smiled and headed over to the door, letting Angelo out who bolted down the hall. Rinoa almost had to run in order to keep up with the overexcited dog. After a quick fifteen minute drive, they were in Balamb. Rinoa knocked on the door and Ma answered it.

"Is Zell here?" Rinoa asked looking around for her friend.

"No, I sent him to go pick up some things from the store ten minutes ago. It's just us girls here." Ma replied as she led Rinoa to the living room.

As they entered the living room, she noticed all of Ma's sewing equipment laid out on the coffee table, as if waiting to be used.

"Go stand up on that crate right over there so I'll be able to take your measurements." Ma directed with her finger.

"What for?"

"I'm going to make you a dress?"

"Wha-? But I thought we were going shopping!"

"We are. After I get your measurements, we're going to get the materials I need from the fabric store."

"Oh no Mrs. Dincht, I don't want you to make me a dress. Buying one would be much easier."

"Nonsense! You don't have many dresses so I want the next one you get to be special."

Rinoa was quiet, deciding it best to not continue arguing. Ma had her mind made up and she wasn't going to budge on changing it. "Thank you Mrs. Dincht."

"My pleasure. Now, up on the crate."

After Rinoa climbed up, Ma reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out some yellow measuring tape. As she walked back and forth from Rinoa to the table to write the measurements on a pad next to the basket, she quizzed Rinoa on what kind of dress she wanted.

"I'm not entirely sure. I never gave it much thought."

"Hmm…how about a nice floor length dress eh? Do you have any like that?"

"No, my only dress is a short skirt."

"Alright then how about…lift up your chin a bit Dear, something with…one shoulder strap while your other shoulder remains bare? It won't be backless though."

"That's fine, I like the way it sounds."

Ma finished writing down the numbers then looked back up at Rinoa.

"Let's go get those fabrics."

Rinoa nodded, hopping down from the crate. As they headed outside, Ma locked the door behind them.

"Don't worry Zell has a key."

The women then made their way up the street to a small little fabric shop. As they walked in, the elderly woman behind the counter cheerfully greeted them in a thick Southern accent.

"Ruthie! Good to see ya!"

"Hello Mavis, how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just fine. Doc says I shouldn't movin' around so much since I threw out my back a month ago. Hogwash I told him! I've been able to do everything just fine. Same as before!"

"Well good for you!"

"So who's the pretty little gal you got trailin' you?"

"This is Rinoa Heartily, one of Zell's friends from Balamb Garden."

"Really now? Well come over here little missy and let ol' Mavis have a look at ya."

Rinoa shyly walked behind the counter. She was a bit surprised to see how short the woman was. Mavis studied Rinoa for some time, taking a few puffs of the cob pipe hanging out of the right side of her mouth.

"Well now! Zell sure got himself a mighty fine woman right here!"

"Oh, I'm not Zell's girlfriend. We're just close friends." Rinoa corrected the woman.

"Ya ain't? Well dad gum it ya should be! If Zell were yer beau, why he'd be courtin' ya and treatin' ya mighty fine! Ain't no other man 'round here what with Zell's manners. I reckon it's all thanks to his mama that he turned into such a fine gentleman. You'd be so lucky to have him as yer beau. Yer a sweet lil' thing and ye'd be a perfect match for 'im!"

Rinoa's cheeks turned as red as a tomato.

"Thank you M'am."

"Now I'm supposin' yer all here for some fabrics then."

"Yes, I'm going to be making Rinoa a new dress."

"Good on ya! Now what kind of material are ya lookin' for?"

"Something soft that sparkles, but not too much. We want it to look elegant as well as sexy."

"I reckon I have somethin' like that in this here store. Lemme go have a look see."

Mavis jumped off of the stool and walked around from behind the counter and hobbled off in one direction and disappeared amongst the shelves. Finally she emerged with two large bolts of fabric.

"This is the best material I can find. It's perfect for her!" Mavis declared as she laid the bolts on the counter.

Mavis then rung up the prices, and Ma took one bolt in her arms and Rinoa took the other. They exchanged farewells and headed back to the house. As they entered, they saw Zell was finishing up putting the groceries away.

"Hello Zell."

"Hey Ma…Rinoa?" Zell exclaimed in shock as he saw the sorceress trailing behind his mother. "What are you doing here Rin?"

"I invited her over. I'm going to be making her a new dress."

"Making her one? Ma, why don't you two just go out and buy one?"

"Zell, don't question how your mother does things." Ma scolded.

"Sorry M'am."

"It would cost more to buy a dress and besides, if I made one, it would at least give me something fun to do. Rinoa, come with me to the living room. Zell, you're welcome to join us if you so choose."

Zell remembered the last time his mother had sewn him something for him. It was a pair of slacks she had bought for him for when they went to church. He had torn a hole into the knee one day while playing on the church's jungle gym with the other children. He had been so bored waiting for his mother to fix his pants. It had only taken fifteen minutes but when you're nine, it feels like fifteen hours.

"I think I'll take Angelo outside to play."

Hearing this Angelo immediately got up from the floor and began wagging her tail in excitement. Ma smirked knowing her plan to get Zell out of the house had worked. Ma and Rinoa headed back into the living room and Rinoa got back up on the crate. Ma unraveled some fabric from one bolt and wrapped it haphazardly around the young girl. She took a step back, examining for a bit then took the fabric off Rinoa.

"Yes, yes. This is going to work perfectly!" Ma stated proudly.

As she unrolled more fabric and draped it over Rinoa, making a few snips here and there, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"So have you decided on what venue you want your wedding to be held at?"

"My father's really pulling for the Deling City Hotel. I wouldn't mind having it there since that's where my mom used to perform."

"Ah that's right, you're mother is Julia Heartily. You know, I saw her perform there once before she became famous."

"Really?" Rinoa asked looking down at Ma.

"Yep. Zell's father took me there for our first date."

"Wow. That must have been special."

"So what about you? Where did that SeeD leader take you on your first date?"

Rinoa frowned. "We never really had a first date."

"No? That's unfortunate."

"I got him to dance at the SeeD inauguration ball. But I don't think that constitutes as a first date."

There was a long silence after that. Rinoa had drifted off in her own mind to the night she first met Squall. He was leaning up against a pillar, sipping champagne when she saw him from across the floor. He was cute for sure and had an air of mystery around him. Although when she first walked up and tried talking him into dancing, he ignored her and continued to sip his drink. She even had to pretend to hypnotize him into dancing with her. In retrospect, it was rather embarrassing. Of course she ended up pulling him onto the dance floor, and even though they bumped into a few other couples, Squall got the hang of it and by the time they were done, he was dancing like a professional. That's when she noticed Seifer and ditched Squall to be introduced to the Headmaster. _Seifer. That was one big mistake! _Rinoa thought to herself which made her nose twinge.

"So how do you feel about this wedding?" Ma asked, bringing Rinoa back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I asked how you felt about the wedding. Is it something you want to go through with?"

"Well…I've always dreamed of getting married."

"That's not what I asked."

"Oh." Rinoa replied sheepishly, her cheeks turning pink.

"You don't seem to be that happy about it."

Rinoa shrugged. "It _is_ something I've always wanted, it's just…"

"Just?"

"I don't know. I'm happy…but then, I'm not." Rinoa sighed.

"There's someone else isn't there?"

Rinoa got an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she became very nervous.

"W-why do you ask?"

"Because sweetie, I'm a mother. I know these things. It's something that's internally programmed into us when we have children."

"Well…" Rinoa began, "There's this guy…we've been friends for four years now. I've had a crush on him since the day we first met. But Squall…Squall has put his life on the line for me many times. He saved my life. I feel like I need to repay him. I love Squall dearly"

"But you're not in love with him."

"No…I never did. I just don't have the courage to tell him. I don't want to break his heart."

Tears had begun to form in Rinoa's eyes. She finally admitted to something that had been a long time coming, but she felt as if she was committing biggest sin in the world. Ma looked up seeing the teary-eyed girl.

"Oh sweetheart."

Ma took the girl into her arms and stroked her back as the girl clung to her, shaking like a leaf.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. These things happen. It's only natural. Listen, I'm going to give you the same advice I give Zell when he's feeling like this. Do what you feel is right. No one can hold it against you."

Rinoa nodded as she hugged Ma even tighter.

"Thank you Mrs. Dincht."

"Sweetie, you've known me for the past four years. Please call me Ma."

"Ok…Ma. Thank you for telling me that. You're so much like what I remember of my own mother."

Ma smiled at that and pulled away from Rinoa.

"Alright, now let's finish up this dress."

Rinoa wiped her eyes smiling and nodded in agreement. After another hour, Ma was finished.

"Now when you get home, be sure to hang it up." Ma instructed.

"I will."

As Rinoa walked outside, she saw Angelo playing fetch with Zell, which caused her to smile. Zell turned around and Rinoa standing there smiling.

"Hey you." Rinoa said softly.

"Hey." Zell replied.

Angelo dropped the ball at Zell's shoes and trotted over to Rinoa. Rinoa bent over and gave Angelo a scratch behind the ear.

"So Ma finished up the dress huh?"

"Yeah, she sure works fast."

"That's Ma for ya. She always said it's the best thing to do, when she has nothing to do."

Rinoa nodded. A silence fell between the two.

"I guess I better get going."

"Yeah guess so."

As Rinoa began walking away, Zell called out to her.

"Um…Rin?"

"Yeah?"

She stopped to turn around to look at him.

"I was wondering…if you wouldn't mind me asking…if you don't think I'm not being to forward…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight?"

"Where?"

"I was thinking maybe, Chez La Gilgamesh in Deling?"

"What time?"

"I was thinking seven o' clock?"

Rinoa heard Ma's advice ringing in her ears. "_Do what you feel is right."_

"Yeah…sure. Sounds like fun."

Zell nearly fainted when he heard his answer. He never thought Rinoa would ever go out with him. Not even in a million years.

"O-ok. I'll meet you at the train station at five p.m. ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok. Well…see you later then."

"Yeah…see you later."

Rinoa was so excited, she felt as though she could float back to Garden. Zell shared this emotion, grinning widely as he walked back into the house.

"What's got you so giddy?" Ma asked curiously noticing Zell's demeanor.

"I've got a date with a beautiful woman." Zell mused happily.

"Do you now? Where are you taking her?"

"Chez La Gilgamesh."

"Uh-huh."Ma then went upstairs and then brought down a small leather pouch.

"You're going to need this." Ma said as she handed the pouch to Zell.

"What is it?"

"There's eight-hundred gil in there."

"Ma! No! You can't give all this to me!"

"Trust me you'll need it. Just in case you don't have enough for the food, or you want to rent a car or something else."

"But…"

"No buts Zell. If you have any leftover just bring it back to me."

Zell was silent but then hugged his mother.

"Thanks Ma."

"Go get ready for your big date."

Zell rushed upstairs to his room, excited about the evening ahead.

I know Ruthie isn't actually Ma's first name, but personally, she looks like a Ruthie to me. Zell and Rinoa seem to be as giddy as teenagers to be going out on a date. Who knows? Maybe something special will happen between the two.


	5. Night and Day

Night and Day

I decided to title this chapter after the famous Ray Charles song. Unfortunately (The Nighttime Is the) Right Time seemed too long so I decided to shorten it and use part of the chorus. I think it really works with the escalating romance between Zell and Rinoa. Enjoy!

Zell paced back and forth, wringing his hands nervously. It was ten after five and Rinoa still hadn't shown yet.

_What if she's changed her mind? What if Squall found out and he made her stay in? Hyne she should have been here by now!_

Zell looked at his watch again. Suddenly, he heard the _"clat-clat"_ of heels. Rinoa had finally arrived. He looked up and became stunned by what he saw. Standing before him was the raven-haired beauty, clad in a dark purple and silver layered one strap dress that effortlessly clung to her body. She held a purple clutch purse at her side.

_Hyne she looks like an angel!_ He thought dreamily.

"Sorry I'm late. I was trying to find someone to watch Angelo while we're gone, then I realized to just ask your mom and of course she accepted." Rinoa explained with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it." Zell replied, immediately forgiving her.

"Rinoa you look…beautiful."

"Thank you." Rinoa blushed, her cheeks a bright red. "You look nice too."

Zell blushed. He was only wearing his old navy blue SeeD uniform from the Inauguration Ball. "Thanks." he replied bashfully.

"Let's get going." Zell offered her his arm, to which Rinoa delightfully accepted.

They took their seats in the SeeD cart and the train took off on their long journey. At first they sat in an awkward silence.

"So uh Rin…what was your first date with Squall like?"

"Why do you ask?" Rinoa gave him a confused look.

"Well, it's just…I thought I would break the ice…"

Rinoa giggled a bit. "Oh. It's alright. But were you talking about the ball?"

"No. Actually I was wondering about that concert in Fisherman's Horizon. You'd consider that a date right?"

Rinoa thought back to that night. Squall sat silently as she tried to come up with some kind of conversation. Eventually she just gave up. At least the music was good that night. Finally she shrugged.

"I guess. We didn't do much. He just sat there stoically while I did all the talking."

"Oh." Zell was disappointed that he couldn't have made that night more enjoyable for her.

"At least I had some naughty magazines to send back to Zone," she said with a chuckle, "Plus I really enjoyed you playing that acoustic guitar."

"Really?" Zell asked excitedly.

Rinoa nodded softly.

"What about you Zell? What was your first date with the library girl like?"

"Interesting. She was really into discussing books."

"Sounds a little boring." Rinoa teased.

Zell smirked a bit.

"Yeah, after a while it was. She was a nice girl though. But she didn't like my tattoo." he remarked pointing at his face.

Rinoa leaned over a bit, taking a better look at it. She had known him for so long, she forgot it was even there. She remembered the first time she saw Zell, the first thing she noticed about him was his tattoo. She thought it added to his looks.

"I like it."

"What? Really?"

Rinoa nodded. "I always have. I think it makes you look dashing."

Zell had that shit-eating grin on his face again. The one he made when he was nervous or dumbfounded. _Such a cute smile!_ Rinoa thought. _I always liked it._

"So why did you two brake up? You two seemed like a cute couple."

The grin quickly disappeared. Zell was a bit hesitant, he wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth or not.

"She was just really busy with library work, and…there was someone else."

This piqued Rinoa's interest. "Someone else?" she repeated.

Zell nodded. "Yeah, this girl…I've had a crush on her for the past four years. Ever since the day we met."

Rinoa thought carefully about what he had said. _A girl that he knew for the past four years?_ Could he have been speaking of her? She didn't want to pry, afraid of what response she'd get.

"How come you never pursued a relationship with her?"

"She's in a relationship already."

It had to be her. It must be her! But what if it were Selphie? Nah, it couldn't be Selphie. The two never seemed that close.

"Is it Selphie?" She felt stupid for asking but she had to know.

"What? No! Oh Hyne no! Not Selphie! I mean she's a nice girl, but she's just way too hyper for me. Plus she can be really bossy. I sort of feel sorry for Irvine. Though knowing that wandering eye of his…he's probably in the dog house every night." Zell said with an laugh, which caused Rinoa to laugh as well.

_Hyne I love that laugh of her! It's so feminine and uplifting! _

"So who's the lucky girl?"

Zell stopped laughing as soon as he heard that question.

_It's you! It's you! Why can't you see my attempts to capture your heart as you have mine?_

"I can't tell you. At least, not now. I don't want to spoil the moment."

Rinoa let out a reluctant sigh. She hated not knowing if he felt the same way she felt about him.

"Um…Rin?"

"Yeah."

"Would you…" he became hesitant. He wasn't sure if he should continue his question. "Would you…consider this a date?"

"A date?"

"Uh-huh."

"Like a date between two friends?"

"Um…"

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

Rinoa was quiet again but then smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes. I would consider this a date."

The moment she said that, Zell felt like he could breathe again. His stomach was rolling in joy.

"What about you?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"Yes!" Zell replied quickly, then calmed himself to cover it up. "Yeah, I consider this a date."

Soon the train pulled into the station and they got up, left the cart and headed out into the station. They walked through the turn styles and up the escalator. The horizon of Deling City was sprawled out like a lit up postcard, beckoning them into its embrace. They got onto the bus which took them to their stop across the way from the restaurant. Once they entered inside, Zell was upset to learn that there were no available seats and that there wait would be thirty minutes. Zell hung his head as they walked out into the night air.

"Hey, why don't we go have dinner at the hotel?"

"They serve dinner there in the bar?"

"Yeah, they started doing it when I was four."

"Alright then let's go there."

Zell's spirits had been lifted again. The night wasn't a complete bust after all. After another bus trip, they were outside of the hotel. They walked inside and down to the lounge. It hadn't changed much, but the pianist was now accompanied by four female backup singers, and the pianist was also multitalented so he could sing as well as play. They grabbed a seat and ordered dinner. After they ate, they rested against the cushion. Then the pianist began to play a song familiar to Rinoa and she got right up. Zell looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Come on we have to dance! This is my favorite song! My mom used to play it all the time was little. I haven't heard it in forever!"

Rinoa extended her hand out to Zell. He smiled taking her hand and she escorted him out to the dance floor. Zell pulled her close with the hand rested on the small of her back. Rinoa rested her head against his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He looked down at her and smiled when he locked eyes with her as she lifted her head.

"Zell, I…"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend to me."

"You're welcome Rin."

They smiled and continued to dance. Once the song drew to an end, the room applauded, Zell paid the bill and they left. As they walked outside, Rinoa stopped Zell.

"I was actually thinking that I'd head over to my father's house. I'm supposed to go over there tomorrow so I can try on my mother's wedding dress."

"Oh...alright."

They hopped into another bus and headed over to Caraway's Mansion. Zell walked Rinoa to the front door and she turned to say goodbye.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight."

"You're welcome Rin."

"Zell…"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to have something."

"Really? What is it?"

Rinoa unclasped the hook of her necklace, took it off then placed it around Zell's neck.

"Rin…this is the ring you're mother gave you. Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you do so much for me and I wanted to do something to repay you. Please take it."

"Rin, I-I don't know what to say…thank you."

She smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"Take care of Angelo until I get back ok?"

"I will."

Zell walked away, as Rinoa headed into the house.

_She gave me her mother's ring…_ he thought. _She must care about me enough to do something like that. Right?_

It seemed as though Zell would never be able to find the courage to tell Rinoa how he felt.

Seems like things are heating up between these two. They're getting closer to telling each other how they feel, but it still hasn't happened. Do you think they ever will?


End file.
